(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-substituted-6-methyl-5-(4-pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones, useful as cardiotonic agents, and to their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Lesher and Opalka U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,601, issued Sept. 30, 1980, shows 3-(hydroxy or hydroxymethyl)-5-(4-pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones to be useful as cardiotonic agents.